New Title Under Constrution
by Street Trash
Summary: New Summary Under Construction!
1. Introduction

**Summary**: Falling...Falling...The last thing I remember was falling...Why has god forsaken me...Why was I sent here...I cant remember...Is this my punishment...What did I do...For the first time in my life since I started falling, I hear a voice in my head...Its not god...Its not the other angels...Not the demons...Its mine...Its mine...What is my purpose...Why this cruel exists...This place...Earth...It is full of so many sins...Greed...Lust...Wrath...Gluttony...Envy...Pride...Sloth and so many more...But...There are still so many other things that are not surrounded by pure darkness...Such as...Love...Innocence...Purity...Determination...Tenderness...She was the definition of all these warm feelings and things...I know it is a sin...But yet...I have this eternal and dying love for her...

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice Or Its Characters**

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

_...Here..._

_light is cursed and darkness blinds the soul, even the greatest of angels fear coming here_

_...earth..._

God created us...which means we are bond by rules...bond by his laws...bond by a code...which if broken we become one of the fallen...we are his noble arc angels...through generations...we have been recreated over and over again given a new life...but always the same identity...taking away our memories of the time we have spent on earth...god has forgiven and also forsaken some of our kind...the rules...laws...and codes...we must abide...come with consequence...we lose our wings...our identity..but never our memories...our pains...our sins...how many times have we broken these rules?

_**Number One**_: when sent to the human world; earth...we are not to interfere with the fallen or the fate of a human, for we are their way back to heaven and to a sense of well being and peace, if we die there on earth because we interfered we can not return not even in soul, our spirits will die along with the human body he has given to us.

_**Number Two**_: when on earth; we must close our selves off to the things we will begin to feel, the journey to earth may have been long and dangerous, but the things on earth are much more dangerous, for they can consume us if not careful, we may be strong but the human emotions are stronger, they can change us...make us fear ourselves...fear everyone.

_**Number Three**_: humans they are unpure creatures that god has created and we are not to have anything to do with them, thoughts...feelings...images...even mating with a human is out of the question, our kins and their kind mixing is forbidden, for such an offspring is threat to the balance between the two species.

These are the rules that separate the arc's from the fallen, the laws that keep the arc's bond to the heaven and the fallen to eternal damnation on earth and hell. For me these laws,codes, rules are immemorial and out dated, the chains that connect me to heaven and earth have been shattered...broken...torn...

I can no longer return...

I have become one of the fallen...

I have broken the laws...

Please forgive me...

For I have sinned...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you love? Do you despise it?<strong>

**Please leave your reviews**

**So I can I update**

**I hope you will follow me through this dangerous journey**

**Of My Fallen Arc Angel **


	2. Natsume Hyuuga

**Summary**: Falling...Falling...The last thing I remember was falling...Why has god forsaken me...Why was I sent here...I cant remember...Is this my punishment...What did I do...For the first time in my life since I started falling, I hear a voice in my head...Its not god...Its not the other angels...Not the demons...Its mine...Its mine...What is my purpose...Why this cruel exists...This place...Earth...It is full of so many sins...Greed...Lust...Wrath...Gluttony...Envy...Pride...Sloth and so many more...But...There are still so many other things that are not surrounded by pure darkness...Such as...Love...Innocence...Purity...Determination...Tenderness...She was the definition of all these warm feelings and things...I know it is a sin...But yet...I have this eternal and dying love for her...

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice Or Its Characters**

_Thoughts/ Dreams_

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga<strong>

_...falling..._

_Is the first thing I feels_

_...when god has thrown me far from grace..._

_**...Dream...**_

"_Big brother" I heard a small voice call out to me, one that was so familiar that I could only smile, I turned to greet the voice "Aoi, what are you doing out here?" I asked, I was 300 kilometers from the conflict zone, and there weren't suppose to be any children out here "I came to see you" she said in a matter factual tone "why would you come to see me?" I asked with my eyebrow rose "Don't you remember?" she said looking at me with a worried tone, I wondered what it was that I was suppose to remember, not that I already didn't know, I did but I felt the need to let my kid sister be egged on by my statement "what was it I was suppose to remember?" I asked, and like I predicted she was intimidated by my statement "Natsume you jerk, tomorrow is my birthday, can you guess how hold I'll be?" she asked " I'm not sure, how old will you be?" I asked "I'll be exactly ten years old" she said proudly "so I wanted to know if you were coming home for my birthday?" she asked using her signature move: puppy dog eyes "Yeah, I'll be home, just stay out of trouble till then" I said placing my hand on her head and ruffling her hair "promise?" she smiled and held out her pinky finger and grabbed hold of mine "promise!"_

_**...Fast forward...**_

_I walked into the room, news travels fast and it didn't take long for it to reach me out there on the conflict zone, in the back of the room there was a stone table with a bloody white sheet covering a body 'it couldn't be' I thought, maybe their was a mix up, maybe she's okay, I heard footsteps coming toward me, but yet they felt so distant "Nastume, Aoi's dead" I looked up and saw my mother, her expression blank and she was wearing all black, she was emotionless "what happened?" I asked, holding back my tears, over time I would no longer remember this, so why should I cry, soon she'll be a figment of my imagination...only memories her will be left and even those will seem unreal as time passes, that's one of our rules as angel's, everything we know only last for a while then god erases the memories, all the things we could feel could expose us "she was playing in the conflict zone" I looked up not letting the shock on my face show "The conflict zone?" I asked "No matter, Aoi is dead and you are alive Natsume, that is all that matters" my mother placed her hand on my shoulder, somewhere deep down she was mourning for Aoi's death but she was not allowed to let it show, grief could destroy our kind, I looked her in the eyes, if I'm not mistaken I saw a tear roll down her pale cheek "Mother-" she cut me off "I'll leave you to say goodbye, this will be the last time you see her, the last time you'll feel any pain about her death" she said while walking past me only to whisper "the pain will disappear for a while but it will still return" she said and walked out of the room, her footsteps growing more and more distant, I walked towards the stone table I could feel my heart beating at an increased rate._

_Finally I reach the table, and I lift up the cover so I can see my sisters face, she looked like she looked only few hours ago, neck length raven black hair, our mother pale but radiant skin, forever she'll be trapped this age, never growing younger nor older, trapped like this forever, I wanted to cry but I had to be strong like my mother, soon Aoi wont exist anymore, and her identity will fade but yet not our memories of her, nor the pain "Natsume, their here for the body" I turned around only for my crimson red empty orbs to meet deep blue worried ones_

"_Natsume are you-" I cut him off "I'm fine Ruka" I turned away "Natsume I know it hurts, it'll get better over time" I looked at Ruka, I opened my mouth to say something but the words seemed to lose their way. Ruka grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, I glanced back only to hear a small fragile voice speak out in my direction..._

"_why didn't you help me, big brother?" I looked back._

_**...Dream End...**_

"Aoi?" I called out, but this time a different voice answered for me.

"Aoi? No, I'm Mikan Sakura" she said while looking down me with a sort of concern in her voice "are you okay?"

I couldn't answer her because I was unconscious again

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you love? Do you despise it?<strong>

**Please leave your reviews**

**So I can I update**

**I hope you will follow me through this dangerous journey**

**Of My Fallen Arc Angel **


End file.
